The Kiss of the Demon
by Trayia
Summary: Percy has found himself leading Fairy Tail after the battle with Gaia. With little members, he pulls through after seven years. With the Tenrou group coming back he has orders to relax from the Third Master. Why is the white-haired waitress so insistent on him relaxing? PercyxMirajane, Strong but not OP Percy
1. Chapter 1

**Percy Pov**

His nose sniffed the salty sea that had been his savior through all his troubles. Ever since he had come to Magnolia there had been an odd sort of comforting every time he had gone to the beach.

Seven years ago he had been fighting for his life against Gaia and now at the splendid age of 24 he was leading a guild and making do with what he had. It had been a flurry of events, none of which had made sense but he and his guild had gotten through to the end and now he was relaxing at the beach.

"Hopefully Macao isn't doing anything while I'm gone," Percy mumbled to himself. His guildmates had ordered him to take a day off, seeing as he had been running missions nonstop for the guild for the past four months. It was rather comforting to be on missions and seeing as Percy was a war born child who had dyslexia and ADHD, well you get the idea. Taking rests was not in his forte.

Glancing around from left to right and seeing as there was no one around, Percy reached into his pocket and took out a pack of cigarettes. It had been his comforting action whenever he was stressed and it was a horrible habit that he had picked up over the years. If any of his fairy mates had seen him in the act he was sure to get his ass handed to him and get yelled at.

Despite not truly enjoying resting on the beach, it always felt nice to be so close to the ocean. It gave him thoughts of his dad and he wondered what his father would be thinking about Percy in this scenario. Would he be proud of him and his accomplishments? What would his mom say?

The cigarette that was lit in Percy's hand dropped to the ground and Percy let out a small laugh as he stepped on it, walking away from the beach and towards the guild. His mom would truly beat his ass and then make him blue cookies as an apology. That had been what hurt the most, losing his mother who had always been there for him. No matter what she did and no matter what she went through she always loved and cherished him.

A sudden thought entered his head which changed his course of action. Instead of going right back to the guild he headed towards his apartment. His mom had made him feel rather joyous and he wanted to bake cookies for everyone before he got back. What more would an hour be?

Thankfully Magnolia wasn't too different from earth when it came to the food products that there was. Of course, there were some differences but nothing too drastic. Which meant he was able to bake the blue chewy cookies with ease. After almost an hour of baking, he smiled in relief as he finished up the last batch of cookies. Taking a glance at the delicious cookies, Percy took a bite of one and moaned in delight. It wasn't as good as his moms but they were still phenomenal.

Wrapping up the cookies carefully, Percy headed back towards the guild carrying the basket of cookies. All around him, the townspeople waved at him and he waved back. This wasn't what his ideal lifestyle was meant to be but he was happy with what he had.

There was a sudden ire that traveled in Percy as he came closer to the guild. Every cell in Percy's body screamed that something would be different and as he grew close to the guild door there was screaming and shouting all over the place.

Percy flung the door open, was something wrong? What had been happening during this entire time? His eyes fell upon a fight that was happening with people he had never seen. In the middle of his guild. Random people fighting.

In his guild.

"What do you think you are doing, fighting in my guild?" There was a sickeningly sweet tone in his voice as he stared at the three people that had been fighting. The three of them paused in their actions and turned to look at where the voice came from.

"Who are you?!" A pink haired teenager said as he pointed at Percy. Percy didn't know why but the kid really annoyed Percy and in a way slightly reminded him of himself at a younger age.

Besides the pink-haired child, a person began to strip his clothes. His eyes were on Percy but it was almost like he was doing it subconsciously? "What do you think you are doing. Stripping in my guild hall?"

The boy paused in his actions. He had already taken his shirt off and was in the midst of taking off his pants. "Ah snap, where's my shirt?"

"You threw it on me Ice Princess!" A man with multiple piercings roared at the stripper and in seconds another brawl started before it could be stopped.

There were moments in Percy's life where he could be a calm, collected individual. Then there were moments like this where it all went out the window and in place was a terrifying monster ready to teach people a lesson. In a second Percy held out his hand and all three froze in their actions. "I don't know who you are, but I suggest you answer my questions before I slice off your head and feed it to the monsters." His voice was harsh and there was a wave of anger in his eyes.

"I can't move?" One of them quietly asked as he trembled in place. The one with the piercings looked at Percy with fear in his eyes. Not being able to move was something that made all humans scared and even made some shit in their pants.

"Master!' A voice called out, like a light switch the anger in Percy's eyes fled and the three could move again. Running up from the bar was Macao. "Don't hurt them! They were just having fun! These are the old Fairy Tail members that were on the island that got obliterated!"

Like that the mood was lifted, Percy clapped his hands together. "Really? I thought they were dead?"

"No, they were frozen in time? It's hard to explain." The blue haired man told Percy.

"Well then." Percy walked up to the three who were still frozen in their places. "Welcome back to Fairy Tail! You'll make sure to repair all of this, won't you?" His smile was slightly demonic as he stared at the three of them. All of them shook their heads vigorously.

Sighing to himself he pulled back, grabbing the cookies which hopefully were still warm and headed towards the bar. Now that Percy was looking at everyone there were many more people then he originally thought. His eyes fell on a short man who had been watching the scene with interest. "Well, this is awkward. Two masters at the same time? I'm Percy Jackson, Fourth master of Fairy Tail." He thrust his hand in front of the short man.

The short man watched him with a curious tone in his eye. "I have you to thank for taking care of my children. Thank you. I'm Makarov, the third master of Fairy Tail."

Percy shrugged and walked behind the bar. "Perhaps we should go talk in the office while the other fairies get reacquainted with one another. Busca?" The girl in question turned around a slightly questioning look on her face. "I made cookies for everyone, will you please hand them out and make sure everyone gets an equal amount?" He had to ignore the drool that came from her lips as she nodded vigorously.

In a few moments, the two were comfortably sitting in the guild masters office. Both were quietly sipping their respective drinks and basking in the silence.

It was Makarov to break the silence. "They are good kids you know, no need to threaten them."

Percy snorted into his drink. It wasn't that he was denying Makarov by any means but rather it made Percy smile as he remembered his time as a child. Blowing up school buses, killing monsters, the sort. "I have no doubt. I assumed they were Twilight Ogre threatening my guild members once again and took action." Percy bowed his head slightly. "My apologies."

Makarov let out a light laugh, "There are no worries. I must thank you again for all you've done for the guild. I must say though." His eyes turned slightly blazed. "Don't ever threaten to kill, especially as the Fairy Tail Guild Master. We do not kill in this guild."

As a demigod, Percy had dealt with a lot. Monsters, Gods, Titans, and Primordials who had the power to destroy the world. So when the short little stump of a guild master threatened Percy. Well, he calmly sipped his beer. It was a good one after all. "I know. I met the first master after you all disappeared."

"You have met the First?" Makarov peered up from his glass where he was also calmly sipping it.

There was hesitation in Percy's eyes as he looked at Makarov, he looked like he wanted to add more but found himself unable to do so for a moment. Letting out a slight breath of air, he sighed to himself. "Perhaps I should explain then. When Tenrou Island was destroyed it cause a rift of energy when that happened my world was in the midst of fighting one of the creators of the world. When we killed her it also caused a rift of energy. Do you see where I am going with this?"

Makarov froze in his spot. The beer was covering part of his face but as Percy looked into his eyes he could see a million thoughts going through his head. "I hadn't realized Acnologia's attack was that strong." He whispered quietly to himself.

"It wasn't," Percy told him. "It was when the attack hit Fairy Sphere did the two actions of energy create the rift. When I awoke the First explained the situation to me and told me it would take years for you guys to come back. She asked for my help and well here we are."

His white mustache twitched up as his coal black eyes stared into Percy's eyes. "It still doesn't explain quite a bit. For example, how did you become the Guild Master?"

Percy knew this was going to be coming up, lifting up his left arm he watched as the Third Guild Master's eyes lit up. "She must have placed quite a bit of trust into you for that to happen." Just as soon as it was lifted Percy rolled down his sleeve. It wasn't something that was to be flaunted out to everyone. "Very well I trust you."

Huh? His eyes stared at the short man and blinked rapidly. That easily? "What do you mean you trust me?"

"You entered a new world with little to no knowledge of what was happening. Joined a guild where all the core members had left and rebuilt it to be where it is today. Seeing as you got the first masters permission I would be glad to officially transfer ownership over to you. There are some things I must teach you of course." Makarov scratched his beard as he thought over it. "It can be done at a later date."

The two sat in silence, neither of them finding the words for one another. "I will still need your help on some things. While I know how to run the guild I'm sure there are things you do differently than I."

Makarov shrugged. "You have lead the guild for seven years now? It would be bad of me to take that spot from you. I must ask how old are you now?"

"Twenty four. Not too old and not too young." Percy shrugged. He was just doing his job of running the guild and it ended up working out pretty well.

The small guild master quietly sipped his beer. Both of them were beginning to get to the bottoms of their drinks but neither of them wanted to talk. There was a comfortable silence between the two of them, the third one that had happened in the little time they had known each other. "I am interested, how did you lead the guild with so little members? The taxes and fees over the years must have ramped up quite a bit."

A wry smile appeared on the demigod lips. "Oh you know, just this and that."

"That's now what I heard." The elder guild master cut him off. His old crinkly eyes stared up into the younger guild master. "I heard you have been running missions nonstop for the past few months."

"I'm used to it."

Makarov stroked his beard for a moment, it was times like this where he was happy that he still had a bit of authority. "Then as the guild master, I order you to take a short break. You need time to learn about your new guildmates."

Squinted eyes looked down at the old man who was happily sippy the last contents of his beer. "I'm afraid you aren't in a position to boss me around old man."

"What was that squirt?" Coal eyes glared into sea green ones. "I know when someone is overworking themselves. No doubt you have been doing it for seven years straight. Besides we have new members that desperately need money. What's wrong with a vacation?"

There was an unreadable expression in Percy's eyes. "I need to continue working, I don't think you-"

"Understand?" The small squirt stood up in his chair, which only made him level to Percy's height. "You have been taking care of this guild for far too long. Throwing all of the money you have earned into it just to keep it alive. People you don't even know and you took care of all of them. It is time for you to rest for a bit."

The man was acting as a father to Percy, or grandfather in this case. Percy had been doing everything by himself all this time taking care of the guild to the best of his ability. Now he had other guildmates to help take care of the guild. As Percy went to open his mouth to argue once more the guild master cut him off before he could even start. "This isn't a conversation you will be winning. Macao told me all about everything you've done over the past few hours." The old man gestured to the screaming and yelling that was being heard in the guild hall not far from them. "They need a guild master and the best way to do that is for them to get accustomed to you. Who knows, you might get lucky with one of them." Makarov gave a suggestive wink at Percy which made Percy roll his eyes.

"Nice try old man." Percy glanced down at Makarov's glass and then at his own. Both were near empty. The two glanced at one another and cheered mugs together one last time. There were many things that had been unsaid about the guild and things that needed to be done but this was supposed to be a celebration for the guild. "I suppose we may need to go join the party, huh?"

A grin appeared at Makarov's lips as he agreed with the guild master. "Quite so! I need more to drink after all!" He spoke in a jolly tone as he hopped down and exited the room, Percy in tow.

When he entered the main room, Percy had to repress the urge to put everyone in line. It was clear that most people were drunk and barely coherent even if he was able to get them to sit down. Letting loose a breath he gave a faint smile, perhaps just this once they would be allowed to let loose.

Instead of joining the party as Makarov had, Percy headed towards the back of the pantry where he began to look for more of the ingredients to make more cookies. He had the sudden urge to eat more of the cookies and regrettably he knew that the members most likely ate all of them by now.

The nice thing about being the owner was he was able to do as he pleased. In this scenario, he was able to make cookies.. At once he began his work, making his moms' homemade baked cookies for the second time in that day alone. This time, however, he would be adding the blue food coloring that his mom had always added. The blue food coloring tended to scare off people into thinking it was something else but now he was able to make them for himself.

Right before he began to work he put headphones into his ear. Listening to music so he didn't have to listen to the outside chatter. Once the cookies were done with and baked he could go on a mission, but for now it was time to bake the delicious goodness.

 **Mirajane Pov**

There was something so lovely about seeing her guildmates all interacting with one another. Mirajane watched as the drunken brawls that had come out seemed to make everyone smiled and it also made her smile. She knew that the others had just barely gotten through it seemed like and now it was a sudden relief seeing as they were alive after seven years.

"Mira! More!" Makarov begged as his head laid on the counter. His mug was empty and he was slamming it on the counter multiple times.

"But Master, that is your fifth one in ten minutes." She said with an uneasy smile. Was it really okay for him to drink that much in such little time? She knew he was quite a heavy drinker, not as heavy as Gildarts or Cana but still…

Makarov spun in his chair, "Tis a beautiful day! I don't need to care anymore!" He said waving his empty drink around. A look of pure happiness was on his crinkly features. "No more do I have to be Guild Master! He will do really good!" Luckily the man ended up back on the counter as he planted his mug down and laid his head back on the counter. "Now more! I get to see my children all safe and sound! More! More! More!" He exclaimed happily.

Lightly giggling into her hand at the Master proclamation, she gingerly took the glass from his hand. Makarov had an iron grip when it came to his beer glass and she had to be careful not to get crushed in the process. After extracting the glass carefully and not getting hurt in the process, Mira went to pour beer into the glass only to find out it was empty. "I guess they really drank that much that fast huh?" Mira giggled once more to herself. "Master I need to go get some more from the back! I'll be right back!"

"More!" He groaned out.

Picking up the empty canister of beer with one hand, Mirajane walked towards the kitchen that was located right next to the pantry. Her eyes widened with slight interest as she noticed someone who was quietly working in the kitchen to himself. His back was turned to her as he was quietly making something that Mirajane was unable to see.

'Is that the guild master?' She asked herself and upon closer inspection realized that it was indeed the guild master. Mirajane had only seen him temporarily earlier when he was yelling at Gajeel, Natsu, and Grey for destroying the tables and chairs inside the guild.

She paused as she got a closer look at him. The man was tall, not as tall as Laxus but still taller than most of her guild members. He had jet black hair that strangely reminded her of the night sky. The interesting part about it all was a streak of gray in his hair that didn't seem to fit at all. His sleeve on one arm was rolled up while the other stayed down. His eyes on the other hand strangely reminded Mirajane of the ocean. There was a sea green color to them and she almost got lost in them.

Wait, his eyes? A faint blush landed on Mirajanes cheeks as the new guild master pulled down his headphones and looked at her. "May I help you with something miss?" He asked in a questioning tone.

"It's nothing Master. I was just getting some more beer is all." Mirajane responded and spoke the half-truth in a smooth tone. Half truths had always been able to say and get away with than full out lies after all.

There was an unreadable expression in his eyes as he glanced at her and then pointed over to the pantry. "You'll find more beer canisters in the fridge over there. We should have enough for the rest of tonight."

"Thank you, Master." Mira smiled brightly at him and walked over to where he pointed. She already knew where the beer was, after all, she had been the one to make the kitchen and the rest of the guild in the first place. After placing down the empty canister and grabbing a new one, a sudden thought came to her. "Master?" She peered around the corner, asking for him in a curious tone.

The master's eyes flickered up to her. "May I help you Mirajane?"

She tilted her head to the side, how had she known who she was? "You know my name?"

His eyes went back down as he molded cookie dough in his hands and placed it onto a platter. Or what Mira assumed was cookie dough, the only difference it was blue this time instead of the normal tan color of cookie dough. Why was he making them different this time than before? "Macao and Wakaba used to flaunt about you and talked quite a bit about your body and your hair despite them both being married. White hair is quite a rarity and with the job that you are doing right now it wasn't hard to put two and two together." He told her, putting the cookies into the oven and watching setting the timer.

Mira filtered that to the back of her mind, she was sure to make sure they would know their place once she got the chance at them. "I was wondering if you would help me carry one of these canisters to the bar? They are quite heavy."

Master shrugged, "Let me wash my hands and then I'll help you." Mirajane smiled appreciatively at him and after a few moments of him washing his hands he picked up the cold canister of beer with Mirajane grabbing the other one.

By the time they arrived back at the bar most of the guild members had passed out on the floor. Makarov was quietly snoring at the bar and the only ones that were wide awake were Cana and her father Gildarts. "Oh, This is so good. Seven years and I finally get to drink this again!" Cana exclaimed as she took another sip of her beer.

"It's been less than a week for you, keep telling yourself that," Gildarts smirked into his cup as he drank more out of it. The two of them quietly drank seeing the rest of the guild scattered all over the place passed out. "Why look here, it's the new guild master of Fairy Tail. Thanks for taking over my spot." Gildarts cheered him as he came over.

"I have been guild master for almost seven years now you know. I don't know about new." He replied back as he got low and began putting in the new canister of beer before Mira could do it. Mirajane watched him with interest as he put the canister in within moments.

Gildarts let out a light chuckle, "You are so young to be taking leadership. Tell us a bit about yourself." The old drunk waved at him, trying to get him to open up. "We're all family here. Cana here is my daughter after all." He then pointed at Mira. "This girl here is the most wanted girl in all of Fiore, isn't that pretty exciting? I say you should have sex with the both-" He was quickly cut off as Cana slapped him with a glass bottle and proceeded to knock him out. Luckily the man didn't land on anyone as he slammed into the ground..

Mira's eyes went back to the guild master as he put the other canister in place and gently closed the door to the specially made fridge. "I'm going to go check on my food and then take a mission soon after. Have a good night both of you." Master told them, unphased by what Gildarts had been asking him.

Cana glanced at Mira and Mira turned back to her. Sighing to herself, Cana got up and waved at her. "I'm going to go to bed, I'm tired after all. Sleep well, Mira." Mira silently wanted to thank her friend for understanding the situation before she even said a word.

Once Cana had left the bar, Mirajane quickly locked down the liquor cabinets and went into the kitchen where Percy was still baking his cookies. Once more his back was turned to her as he was staring into the oven and looking at the cookies.

The white-haired Fairy Tail member bit her lip for a moment, what was she supposed to say to the new master. Why was he keeping them at an arm's distance? "Hi, Master!" She announced her presence as she walked up to him and stood next to him. "How are the cookies coming along?"

His eyes glanced up to Mira but he was otherwise unphased at the jolly waitress. "I'm just waiting for the cookies Mirajane. How about you? Shouldn't you be headed home soon to get some rest?"

She smiled brightly at him. "Home can wait, I'm not exactly tired. I did sleep for seven years you know." She lightly joked with him, hoping to get a reaction out of him.

Before she could, a small beep whisked his attention from her as he pulled out the cookies and set them down on the counter. His eyes went from the cookies before looking back up at her. A napkin and cookie were in hand. "Would you like to try one?"

"They're blue." It flew out of her mouth before she could stop it. This only seemed to get a wry smile out from Percy as he gently set it on the counter next to her. "Why did you make them blue?"

"Blue is my favorite color. When I was growing up my mom made all the food items in our house blue just to annoy my stepdad. It was quite funny."

At once Mira filtered the piece of information into the back of her head. Blue foods were a favorite of his even if they were dyed and his parents were divorced. Smiling up at him she took a bite of the cookie.

Despite having a crispy outside the inside was gooey and soft, there was something intriguing about the way he had made the cookie and the fact it tasted so good only added to it. "They're good." She commented on the cookie as she took another bite of it.

A light smile was on his lips as he took a bite of his own. The two of them quietly ate their cookies in a relative silence and once he was done he tossed out his napkin and packed the rest into a ziplock bag. "Well, I suppose it is getting quite late." Mira's eyes found the clock the moment he said that and it was barely past one in the morning.

"Where are you headed to Master?" She asked in a curious tone. She had been explicitly told that the new guild master was not to take a mission at all through the rest of this week according to Makarov.

He rolled his eyes. "Please call me Percy, the whole Master thing gets rather boring don't you think?"

Mira took note about how smoothly he changed the subject, did he really plan on going on a mission at one in the morning? "You didn't answer my question, Percy. Please call me Mira."

Slinging the bag over his shoulder, he told her. "I was going to go on a mission for tomorrow. Was going to take the train that leaves in an hour or so and hopefully get back before everyone got up."

 **Percy Pov**

There was an indescribable look as Percy looked into Mirajane's eyes. It was clear that she had something conflicting within her and it took a moment for her to pause and get a grip before there was a fiery look in her eyes. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that Percy."

Percy rose an eyebrow at her, he wasn't aware that he was ordered to do anything within the guild, the guild that he was the master of. "What?"

"I have orders from the master to not allow the new master to go on any missions," Mira told him in a firm tone. Her sharp blue eyes glazed into his own as if asking to challenge her authority.

He felt the urge to bite the inside of his lip. Instead, he rolled his hand through his hair. They had only been back for one day and the original group of Fairy Tail was already disagreeing with the way things were being done. "Mirajane-"

"Mira." She repeated, cutting him off. Her lips were smiling but it was clear she didn't mean it at all. There was something different about Mira and he noticed it as he stared into her eyes. As beautiful as Mirajane was something through Percy out of the loop when it regarded her. He only had little interaction with her and his gut was telling him to hide from her.

The demigod nodded carefully. "Mira, I'm just going on a little mission. I'll be back early in the morning." He smiled softly at her, "I know you guys have been asleep for a while but let me do this, please." As he went to walk by her she quickly stepped in his way. A glowing fire was in her eyes as she blocked his path.

' _Makarov. I am going to kill you.'_ Not even twenty-four hours in and there were issues already. Never would he think that he would be told not to work. In all honesty, he had to work. There were so little members to pay for everything and it all needed to get done. While he had enough money for this month and next month, there was nothing wrong with having enough for the next few bits. "Mira, as your guild master I am politely asking you to step aside and telling you to go get some rest."

Even with the niceness that Percy made sure to input when asking her she showed a defied front. Once more he rolled his hand through his hair. He wasn't going to win this without a fight, was he? "Mira-"

"I heard what Macao told the guild master about you. The fact that you've run 149 missions in a four-month time period means you have gotten no sleep. I also know you have pooled all of the money you've made to support the guild. You will be getting rest." Her eyes softened slightly. "I thank you for all you have done for keeping our guild alive but you need to let the others do some work as well. You don't need to have the burden all on you."

' _Scratch that, Macao is going to be cooked like a pig after this.'_ He could argue with a fellow guild master but a beautiful girl? Not his forte. Putting on a tight smile he walked to the side of Mira. Unknown to her he already had a mission within his pocket so if he could just lie about going home and getting some rest then there would be no issues.

As if reading his mind she snatched a piece of paper that had been just barely sticking out of his pocket. It ended up being a mission that he had picked earlier after he put in the new canisters. He was slightly beginning to lose his cool. Taking a deep breath he looked back at her and went to grab the missions request form only for her to pull back. "Mirajane this isn't funny."

"I never said it was." She replied. Her gaze unwavering as she stared into his own eyes. Sea green waves met the dark blue ocean in a battle of wills. Both of them refused to step down from their places. An 'S' class waitress against the guild master of Fairy Tail.

Part of Percy wondered if it would be overboard to control her blood and take it back. Would she hate him? Probably not but she most likely would be annoyed with him for a bit. "Alright, I'll ask one more time." He said in a tight voice. "May I please have that piece of paper back?"

"No. You will be getting rest." Mirajane told him once more in a firm voice. It was slowly beginning to become an infinite loop where both of them would be getting nowhere.

"Fine. I'll go get another one." Perhaps it was childish of Percy but he was past the point of caring. With inhuman strength Percy found himself shoved against the kitchen countertop. The strength of the waitress shocked Percy, he had barely seen her move. "Mirajane. I order you to stop this right now."

"I'll pass." She replied, giving her answer in a cool manner.

He had officially lost his cool. In a second he held his hand out making it so Mirajane couldn't hold him any longer and with relative ease he slipped from her grasp, wielding her hand and making her give him the mission. "I didn't want to have to do this." He spoke in a somber tone. He really hadn't but they needed the money.

Walking to the door he hesitated for a moment, the second he left the room the spell would wear off since he wouldn't have a direct line of sight anymore. His eyes glanced up to the white-haired waitress. Oh, she was most definitely pissed and he had no doubt he was screwed. Taking a deep breath he went around the corner, hoping she wouldn't notice the release of him controlling her.

It was almost like blinking, one moment she wasn't there and the next she appeared in front of them. A demonic look in her eyes that seemed almost hauntingly. Percy instinctively took a step back from her. It was almost as if he was seeing a whole new person. Her glare only made him want to crawl into a hole even more.

There was a silent standstill between the two of them, both refused to move. It was a standstill that had been happening for over twenty minutes and at this pace, he wasn't going to make the train. "Mirajane, I'm not going to ask again. I would rather not have to use force for this."

She tilted her head and smiled at him. Her dark blue eyes almost made it seem that Hades had frozen over. "Really? I would love too if needed."

He wanted to scream, why the hell was she so insistent on this? She didn't even know him and she was arguing as if her life depended on it. "Mira please." He switched to pleading, he would rather not have to hurt her and controlling blood only went so far. He wouldn't be able to keep up with her consistency if she continued on this trek.

It was clear that Percy had missed his chance for pleasantries. "You. Will. Stay. Here." She spoke in an authoritative tone, not giving any leeway.

"Move now." Gone was the pleading and in its place was a snarl directed towards her, he was sick of this pointless waiting. He was done being nice to the girl.

Now if there is one thing that Percy learned in his lifetime that his mother taught him was to never hit a girl. Unless it was a goddess, psychopath or monster. There were always instances he had been allowed to kill girls but in this scenario, it was a big no-no to hit the girl, especially someone who most likely had a huge influence on the guild.

So Percy found himself in a bit of a pickle, there would be no way he would hit this girl and get to the train. His eyes flickered to the watch to find out his time was slowly waning and the train would be leaving in thirty minutes. It took fifteen minutes to get to the train, five or so if he ran but Percy figured this wasn't going to get anywhere anytime soon.

There was one thing that he had learned, it was a trick that Piper had taught him in the past and considering he was good looking enough it might have worked. He just really hoped that it would work on her. Taking a deep breath he smiled and looked at Mirajane. The girl stood unwaveringly and he just hoped that she would forgive him.

"Mira." Percy smiled at her and lightly bit his lip. His eyebrows furrowed together and he ran a hand through his hair, his eyes never wavering from hers. Taking a step towards her, he gave a light smile as he mustered as much love as he could to show he truly cared for her. "I hadn't realized goddesses were allowed to grace Magnolia. Are you sure you didn't come from heaven?"

Her eyes were shocked as he said that, she hadn't thought he would go that far no doubt. It was Mirajane's turn to take a step back now but Percy quickly caught her wrist and drew her closer to him. At this moment they were within centimeters of one another. Sea green eyes once more looked into ocean blue ones and both Percy and Mirajane were getting lost in each other's eyes.

Slowly Percy drew closer to her and once their lips were mere centimeters apart he gently went to her left and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Slowly he let go of her hand and smiled gently at her. "My angel is so beautiful tonight." His voice was calming and yet deep. He watched as his plan had worked, Mira was too shocked to do anything and it was Percy's chance to quietly slip by.

Taking one step to the left Percy found a hand shot in front of him, blocking him from his path. He couldn't stop the sigh that escaped him, perhaps it was only a child of Aphrodite thing to be able to pull that off. Hesitantly, he turned towards Mirajane who was trying her best to keep the smirk off her lips. "Angel huh?"

Cursing himself internally, Percy smiled at her. "Am I wrong?"

Mirajane winked at him and then shoved him into the wall. Her eyes were showing amusement through the entire thing. "Perhaps, I should show you how to really seduce." There was a silkiness to her tone as she whispered it at him. The tone sent a shiver down Percy's spine, this wasn't the way this was supposed to go at all. Percy should have already been on his way towards the station and Mirajane wouldn't have understood what just happened.

His eyes widened, the Mist didn't exist on this planet which caused the issue. It most likely just looked like a pathetic attempt at seduction he had failed out and internally he groaned. How could he forget something as huge as that?

"Look, Mira, it's been great and all but I really need to go." He smiled and bowed his head in an apologetic manner. He hadn't meant for this to get to the point it was at and now he was dealing with the consequences of his action.

Her strength was immeasurable as she held him in place. The silky smooth fingers ran up his biceps as Mirajane's eyes never left his. No matter how hard he tried he could tear his gaze from hers. He was the prey and she was the predator.

Slowly her hands kept traveling up until both of her hands went around his neck and she pulled him closer to her. Percy found himself unable to breathe as he stared into her own eyes. "Wasn't I supposed to be seducing you?" He whispered quietly to himself but she heard it loud and clear.

Instead of responding she smiled at him, he could feel her hot breath tickling him and instinctively he brought his hands to her hips. How was she making him feel this way? Multiple people in the past had tried to seduce him without accomplishing it. Now someone he had just met was doing it with relative ease.

Her expression was intense and almost hungry as her eyes looked into his, lust was clearly in her eyes as she bit her lips in this close of proximity. "Perhaps you already have." She giggled to herself as she leaned in and captured his lips.

There were no words to describe the bliss of having her kiss him. Her lips tasted like cherries and every touch seemed to only draw him in further. The hands around him grabbed his head and pulled him in closer to her and in response, Percy grabbed her hips and tightened his hold on them.

As Percy went to let go of the kiss to grab air and snap out of his trance, Mira let out a fierce growl and shoved him against the wall. Her grip on him tightened as she refused to let him go. Her hands left his head and began to travel all over his body. Her fingers left a small trail of warmth that only made it harder to escape.

Finally, Percy was unable to stop himself as he pulled back, gasping for air. It had been so long since he had felt any sort of loving touch and the action that he just went through surprised him. Another gasp escaped through his lips as Mira bit sharply into his neck, no doubt leaving a mark. His eyes widened and he tried to pull back from her only for her to grip onto him tighter and refused to let him go. "Mira." His voice sounded much huskier then he meant it too. "M-Mira stop." He had to bite his lip to the point that blood began to drip out of it to hold back his moan.

The only thing that Percy heard was a giggle until she eventually withdrew from his neck. Her hot breath tickled his neck and almost made him take her here and now. "I-I need to leave." He told her, going to push her off to get going.

Mirajane refused to let that happen as her hands once again wrapped around his neck and pulled him in close. "I'm afraid Percy that I'm not quite an angel." She told him as she was also panting for breath. Both of them were slightly tired from the rough make out session. Once Mirajane recollected her breath she smiled at him, "I'm quite the demon, and once I take something..." She giggled to herself as she went towards his lips and sucked on the spot where the blood was coming out. Slowly, she pulled back and gave him a devilish smile.

" _I keep what is rightfully mine."_

 _ **Let me know what you think? Should be on a two to three week time table.**_

 _ **Stay frosty.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy Pov**

Wanting to bite his lip once more, he had the urge to scream into his pillow. Perhaps he was a bit of a pansy to be screaming into his pillow but another part of him said it was alright to let loose every once in a while.

His eyes glanced at the clock as he laid comfortably in his own bed. He had the sudden urge to throw something very hard at the wall but that urge was defeated by him wanting to hide in his bed in his small apartment and making sure no one could find him. It was already ten in the morning and he had yet to even get dressed and go to the guild. Most mornings he was there by six to take care of the place.

Facing his pillow he groaned out. There was no way he would be able to show his face in public much less to her. He already knew that he had it bad. Rejecting people on a daily basis had actually become a habit to him and now here he was, having just met a girl with her giving a proclamation that she owned him. He didn't do girls. They weren't his thing and he would never be able to hold a candle to the playboys that weaved their way through each and every one they saw.

Slamming his hand on the mattress, Percy got up from his bed and walked towards the bathroom. His thoughts ended up drifting to the night before. Not only had he not been able to go and complete the mission, but he also had completely been seduced and not been able to do anything about it. He was completely in her clutches last night, it got to the point where he ended up leaving in embarrassment because he had no idea how to respond to her. She had control over the situation whereas he did not. Thankfully it didn't go past kissing last night, he didn't know how much more he would have been able to handle.

" _I sound like a high school teenage girl. Don't I?'_ Percy quietly mulled in his thoughts. It was true, he was no better than a fangirl seeing a famous person at the moment.

Upon arrival to the bathroom, his heart froze as he looked into the mirror. On his neck was a hickey mark that was the size of a baseball. There was no doubt that the hickey would be there until at least early next week. Biting the inside of his lip, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This could be fixed with a giant ass scarf.

His eyes glanced back at the hickey, perhaps a day off was needed.

His hand went up to his unruly hair and it went through it, a sign to show that he was nervous. He wasn't supposed to be feeling this way and no matter how many times he told himself the beating sensation in his heart didn't plan on going away.

' _Percy, Percy. You can get through this man. You've staved off seducing monsters, goddesses, and demigods. How hard is a human going to be?'_ His thoughts drifted back to Mirajane and then he retracted the statement he just told himself. This girl was an S class waitress who had powers that Percy didn't even know about.

' _Perhaps some research is required.'_ His eyes looked into the mirror and saw the reflection of himself at the end of the hallway. Perhaps some research on who she was, was needed.

 **Mirajane Pov**

Mirajane was quietly watching as the guild members were singing and dancing with one another at the moment. Smiles and cheers went all around in the guild hall and it was impossible for the mood to brake.

She couldn't stop her own smile as it graced her lips. Now that everyone wasn't drunk with the new morning it was easier to talk with one another. If guildmates weren't singing and dancing then they were quietly talking in the corner eating breakfast.

"That boy." Mirajane's ears picked up a voice that was sitting at the bar. Makarov had furrowed eyebrows and his eyes kept glancing to the door every so often. "Shouldn't he be here early this morning? Macao told me he got here first every morning."

At the mention of the new guild master, Mirajane's cheeks had a faint blush on them as the night before came back to her. She didn't know where that level of seduction had come from. While she was most definitely interested in guys she just hadn't thought about it before. She had done something that she hadn't planned on doing before. She also didn't regret it. She didn't even know if he had a girlfriend or wife, it wouldn't surprise her. The man was plenty handsome and there was something about his aura that pulled her in with the little time she knew him.

Sighing to herself, her eyes also trailed to the front door. Hoping at any moment he would come in. Mira's lips twitched upwards as a sudden realization of why he wasn't here, came to her. She had attacked his neck quite vigorously and there was little doubt in her mind that he was sporting a hickey now. A giant one at that.

At that moment the front door to the Fairy Tail building opened and both Mirajane and Makarov turned towards the source but slightly deflated as they saw Macao enter the building. Makarov being much more vocal about it, "That boy!" He repeated though it was obvious who he was referring to. "He better not have gone on a mission early this morning! Otherwise, I'll be-" Mira tuned out the rest. Sometimes it was impossible to calm down the third guild master once he started getting this way.

Macao upon hearing the commotion walked towards the bar with a curious look. "Is something wrong Master?" The blue-haired man asked the third guild master.

Coal eyes had mini flames in them as they turned to Macao. "That boy! He should be here by now to interact with his guild members! It's important for the bonds to grow between everyone!"

It was one of the few times that Mirajane struggled with holding in her giggles. Holding her hand up to her mouth, she quietly giggled hoping that Macao and Makarov wouldn't notice her laughing. To her relief, Makarov didn't bat an eye towards her and Macao was looking at his feet.

"W-Well it is quite odd of him to not show up. Are you sure he didn't take a mission early this morning? He has been known to go out on missions early in the morning in order to come back late at night." Macao's voice grew quieter and quieter at seeing the angry Makarov.

"Master." Mirajane cut off Makarov before he could go on a further rant. Amusement aside it wasn't good for the master's health to get so angry. Especially this early in the morning as everyone was happy and having a good time. "Why don't I get you some more beer and you go hang out with the other guild members? I'm sure they would love to talk to you." Mirajane smiled brightly at her master with a look in her eyes that said he wasn't allowed to argue with her.

Instead of feeling scared, the man took the mug of fresh beer and jumped down from the counter. Mirajane only shook her head softly as he walked towards Cana and Gildarts who were happily sipping on their beer. It would do him some good to pull her mind away from the other guild master.

"Thank you so much, Mira." Macao turned towards her and clapped his hands together. With a slight bow, he let out a sigh of breath. "I was so worried that master had gone overboard. I honestly don't know where Percy is this morning. Normally he is here taking care of everyone before he sets out on a mission." Macao scratched his chin as he looked around for the fourth guild master, unable to find him. "Perhaps he got tired from the partying last night? But he wasn't apart of it." The man trailed off.

The blush returned on Mirajane's cheeks but she quickly shot it down after a deep breath. "I'm afraid that he hasn't come in today. Perhaps he just needed some much-needed rest?" She asked Macao, giving him a smile as she tilted her head slightly.

Macao grew a hardened face as he stared at the door. "Doubtful, that man has a ridiculous amount of energy and he barely sleeps. Perhaps I'll go to his apartment and check on him. If he isn't there then no doubt he will be on a mission."

"That won't be necessary." Mirajane smiled at him, "I'll go get him, why don't you go and hang out with the other members? I'm sure they want to hear more stories about what happened while we were gone." She gestured him away after giving him a beer.

A gentle, crinkled smile appeared on the older man's lips. "Thank you Mira. That is very kind of you." He told her, taking the beer and setting off.

Mirajane giggled into her hand once more. Turning to her right, she called out to Kinana who was gently cleaning glasses. "Kinana I'm going to head out for a bit. Would you mind watching the bar?" The girl in question turned to Mira and waved cheerfully, giving Mira the okay to set out.

Just as Mirajane stepped out the door a sudden realization hit Macao, ' _How is she supposed to know where he lives?'_

Unknown to everyone but Mirajane, she knew exactly where he was. Not only had she planted a giant hickey on Percy's neck last night but she also planted her own mark right underneath it. It wasn't much but to anyone with a brain that used magic they would be able to learn that Percy was claimed. Officially it would just be a small white mark that would appear on his skin, looking little more than a tattoo to all that looked at it. Unofficially it would push away anyone who would dare try to flirt with him.

Perhaps she was moving fast but the second she saw him and heard everything that he had been doing for the guild, she knew he was the right one for her. Based on the tent that had been forming on the lower part of his body last night she was definitely right. She couldn't stop another giggle that erupted from her as she drew closer to the apartment he lived at. Things in her life were definitely going to get interesting.

She could practically smell him as she entered the apartment. The love mark was radiating from the lobby to the apartment complex and with ease, she weaved past everyone and went up the stairs. Despite how small the apartment complex looked on the outside, the long and barren halls seemed long. As she followed where the mark was, she came up to a room at the end of the hallway. Not bothering to wait, she proceeded to knock on the door.

 **Percy Pov**

Deep into the research, Percy had a frown that was masking his features. Something was off about everything that had been written when it came to Mirajane Strauss. Little was actually said about Mirajane and the only few details that Percy could find was that she was widely known for her beauty. She even had become Fiore's number one model on the Sorcerer Magazine. Other than that there was little to no information.

Eyebrows furrowed he stared at the page of Mirajane. Even with all the written context, it sounded like the man who wrote this was thinking with his second head and not his actual one. The list went on and on to flaunt everything about the girl and her body but not who she was as a person.

Sighing to himself he got up from the chair, maybe there would be some good if he snuck into the guild today. While there wasn't much information online, there was sure to be some information in the guild archives.

A light knock drew his attention away from the monitor. Who would come to his apartment? Did Macao come and over and have something to do with the guild? He was the only one who knew where Percy lived after all. No one really expected Percy to be living in a tiny apartment and he had no uses for a bigger one.

Shrugging to himself, he quickly walked to his closet and pulled out a coat. There was no way in hades that he was going to show the giant hickey to anyone. After pulling out a suitable jacket that covered up the spot on his neck just enough, he walked towards the front door.

Opening the door he was greeted to Mirajane in a red dress. On the red dress were two pink bows, one attached to the left hip and the other in the middle of her chest. The dress had a strand that wrapped around her neck and held it in place. Her dark blue eyes seemed considerably lighter than the night before. She was sporting a smile on her lips as she looked at him with a cheerful expression.

Percy suddenly felt his lips grow dry and the beating sensation in his heart grew. He hadn't expected to find her in front of his apartment of all places. Did Macao tell her where he lived? "Mirajane." He spoke in a careful as he subconsciously nodded his head at her. He didn't want to say more otherwise his voice could have cracked. Even so, he asked her a question. "May I ask what you are doing here?" Percy had to admit he was quite proud that his voice did not end up cracking.

She tilted her head slightly and with pursed lips, she asked him a question. "Didn't I tell you not to call me that last night."

"Mira then." He found himself in it to agree. His eyes ended up wandering away from her as he found the window in his room a much more comfortable sight. "May I ask what you are doing here?" He repeated the question, saying each word with a careful grace.

"You may." She replied and if she found him not looking at her in any for annoying she didn't say anything. His eyes soon traveled back to her. While she had a smile on her lips she could see the amusement dancing in her eyes. A sudden realization hit as he figured out that she was waiting on a response back from him.

"Alright then." He murmured to himself. "Can you please tell me what you are doing here?"

"I can." The response was short and snappy. After another few moments of silence, his eyebrow twitched.

' _Alright Percy you can do this, it's just a girl.'_ He told himself. The only issue that no, it was not just a girl. Taking a small breath to recollect himself, he straightened himself out and looked at her. "Mira. Please tell me why you are here."

Her eyes lit up as Percy figured out the small game they had been playing. "Master Makarov asked me to come retrieve you. It would be nice for you to learn who your new guild members are after all." She told him, her voice betraying no emotions.

Sea green eyes landed on her own and he shot a questioning gaze at her. The idea behind it seemed innocent enough but something in Percy's body told him that wasn't all. "Can you please tell him I don't plan on coming in today? I'm afraid I'm researching some information at the moment." It was a lie, he had planned on coming in. The only difference is he didn't plan on letting anyone know that he was coming in anytime soon.

"Okay." His eyes shot up as he heard those words. She was going to let him go that easily? A small part of him was sad that she was going too soon but then again he had work that needed to be done. His own curiosity was getting the better of him. "I'll go and let Master Makarov know." Once again Percy looked up into her eyes and saw that they betrayed nothing. Was she actually telling the truth?

Nodding to her, Percy grabbed the door handle. "I guess I'll see you later? Have a good day Mira." Giving her a farewell wave, he closed the door. A soft click was heard as the door closed and Percy walked back to his computer, interested in finding more information. Now he couldn't go to the guild without lying to Mira and making her aware of where that he was there.

Biting his lip, he glared at the computer screen. None of the information that was on the article made any sense. All of it once again was on the beauty of the female and not anything else. It didn't describe who she was as a person, where her talents lay nor the spells that she used. One would think with the number of crazy stalkers there were that someone would look into Mira just a little bit more.

After a moment of staring at the computer screen, he dropped a pen that was on a sketch pad. There were very limited notes that he had wrote down when it described her. "Honestly do people not know anything?" He mumbled. "I guess I may have to go to the guild after all." It was sooner then he had liked, it was no later than eleven. Perhaps he could go to the market before he snuck into the guild.

"Well, this is interesting." The hairs on the back of Percy's neck stood straight up and as he went to get up to question the white-haired lady, arms wrapped around his neck from the back. "Let's see what you found. White hair, blue eyes-" Her talking was soon stopped as Percy quickly grabbed the notebook and threw it across the room so she couldn't read its contents. "Well, that's no fun."

Percy tried to turn his head to look at the girl but it was to no avail. The waitress had him in a tight grip but not too tight where it would choke him. Before he knew it, Percy's heart began to beat at a rapid rate and no matter what Percy did to calm it down it seemed to only increase the pace. "M-Mira?" He internally cursed himself as his voice broke. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just curious at what our guild master was doing." She told him, tapping a single finger lightly on his chest. "Imagine my surprise when our guild master is hiding in his small apartment and looking up information on me of all people." There was a teasing tone in her voice.

Percy knew that at this moment he looked like a tomato. He wanted nothing more then to hide in a corner at the moment and not allow anyone to find him, it was an immensely embarrassing the situation. There was not a single thing that Percy could say that would let him get out of this situation. "How did you get in my room?" He asked her, trying to change the subject.

"You didn't lock the door you know." She replied back smoothly. The whole situation seemed to amuse her. Her eyes drifted to the computer screen. "You really are looking up articles on me. You know you could have just asked me." He could feel the hot breath of her tickle his ear.

No words were said between the two of them. Percy on one hand didn't know what to say and he knew that Mira was just waiting for a response. What could one say in this scenario?

"Look Mira, last night-" Percy began to speak but her hands began to travel over his chest.

"I already told you, you are mine now." She whispered in his ear and then gently began to nibble on it.

Percy shook his head, this wasn't how this was supposed to work. "No, I'm really not."

He could practically feel the coy smile that she had on her lips. "Oh really?

Once more Percy bit into his lip hard, this was wrong. They knew practically nothing about one another and they had only just met. There had been no dates or anything and in the past twenty four hours it had just been a lust filled relationship the two of them had. "Mira stop. Let's talk this over." His voice was firm and it betrayed nothing. This was a conversation that needed to be had.

Her hands froze in place and she slowly let go of him. Taking a deep breath, Percy stood up and turned around to face Mira. The girl's face betrayed nothing as she stared at him. The only emotion she showed was interest, no doubt in what he was going to say. "Look Mira." He began, unable to find the right words. "I don't even know what to say." He admitted. He hadn't had to do something like this before. Normally he would turn down the girl and get it over with.

Her eyes watched him, unwavering. Percy was glad that she was giving him some time to think before he began to talk. Finally Percy took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Last night was not meant to happen." He admitted. This was the hard part. His eyes snapped open as a realization hit., "It isn't because you're not beautiful or anything but well, we just don't know each other." He told her. It was true and he had told himself all morning that as well.

She watched quietly and Percy found the confidence in himself to go on. "I tried seducing you to get by you last night. The guild really needs the money. We are close to losing the guild hall and I'd rather not have that happen, especially since you guys have just come back. I'm not sorry about what I did but I have to make sure that the guild-"

He had been rambling so much that he hadn't seen Mirajane get closer to him. The only notice was the soft cherry lips that captured his own once again. Percy had to resist the urge to shove her off and he hesitantly grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back. "What was that for? Did you not just listen to me? We need the money." Percy would be lying if he said the kiss wasn't nice but he needed to tell her the truth. The girl needed to understand that as guild master he had a job to do and he wasn't going to idly sit by.

The angel in front of him smiled softly at him. They were still only centimeters from one another. "I did." She mentioned softly to him. "I just believe that you need rest. For so long you have helped others, let us help you." She whispered to him. Her arms wrapped around his body and pulled him into a hug.

The demigod froze on the spot, unable to move for a moment. It had been so long since he had been held like this. Slowly he wrapped his own arms around the girl and held her tight. There was something comforting about her holding him tight.

"Thank you." He quietly whispered to her. She did not give him a response but he knew that she was smiling into his shoulder.

Percy didn't know how long the two of them were standing there. He didn't feel the urge to pull away and he assumed it was the same for her as well. After a few moments he pulled back from the hug, letting go of her. The two of them were silent as they stared at each other.

Mira just looked at him quietly. After a moment she brought a finger up to her chin and tapped it multiple times. "Hmm." She hummed to herself as if wondering what to say.

Planting her hands on his stomach, she gently pushed him down to the chair and made him sit. Once Percy was sitting down on the chair she hovered over him and sat down on his lap. Both arms were draped around his neck once more and she watched him.

Raising an eyebrow at the odd set up they were just in, Percy shot her a look. "Mira? I appreciate the offer but I'm afraid I'll have to pass for now."

"You twat." She let out a slight giggle. Her eyes met his and the smile she wore turned sullen "Percy I don't know much about you." She admitted to him. Her right hand slowly came back from around his neck and she planted her palm on his right pec. "From what I have seen you are kind, caring, willing to help anyone in need and protective of your guild members. That to me is enough to see that I am falling for you." Her hand reached up and her fingers lightly touched the hickey that she had made the night before. She let out a light laugh as she stared at the mark. "I think I already have fallen for you."

"Don't say that." He whispered out, it was much too soon for this. They hadn't even known each other for a day yet. "You can't know that about me."

"But I do." She responded, her eyes going from the hickey up to his eyes. "Perhaps it isn't love yet Percy. Perhaps it is just lust for one another." Mira told him, there was a soft look in her ocean blue eyes as she grabbed onto his hand and held it in hers. "But are you willing to try for me as I am trying for you?" She asked with a hopeful tone. "Will you go out with me and join me on this ride to see where it takes us?"

Percy bit the inside of his lip, this was his only chance at an out if he was going to take one."Sure, it could be fun." The hesitation left him and he spoke the complete truth as he told her.. He couldn't argue that he felt some sort of connection with her already, despite not knowing her. So what if they were already dating? They could call it off at any time.

Her smile illuminated the room and the only thing he could see was the happiness that was on her lips. Their hands were still connected and neither of them let go of one another. All Percy could see was the angel that was on top of him, smiling brightly down at him. Without realizing his lips grew closer to hers and she captured his with her own.

Unlike the rough kissing from last night that they both had done, this kissing was much sensual. The amount of passion was still there as there was last night but the kiss to Percy was soothing and relaxing.

After a moment she slowly pulled back and stared into his eyes. The words escaped Percy's lips before he could stop them. "Wow." He replied with a slightly breathless tone.

Mirajane couldn't stop the giggle even if she tried as it left her lips. Without saying a word she went back in and pecked his lips lightly. Withdrawing from him, she stared into his eyes. "So what's on the agenda today?" She asked, tilting her head slightly with a curious look in her eyes.

"I'll probably go on a mission today…" He trailed off as he saw the hard look in Mira's eyes. Perhaps that wasn't the right thing to say? "Mira we need the money, this isn't a debate." Percy told her. Already she was giving her input on what she should and shouldn't do.

She smiled at him. "You can't exactly go on a mission when you have that giant hickey on you. You realize that right?" She giggled as she looked at it. She leaned into his neck and planted a soft kiss on it.

"So what should I do about this?" He asked her, he assumed that she might have some sort of idea on what to do about the giant mark.

A twitch of her lips told Percy he wasn't going to like the answer. "I don't know. I kind of like it on you." She mentioned offhandedly with a shrug. "It does show everyone that you are mine after all." She replied with a coy smile.

Percy felt his throat go dry, that was another thing that he had to talk with her about. "What should we tell the guild about us? I doubt they will welcome this relationship as easily."

Giggles immediately erupted from Mira's lips and she threw her hands over her laps in a desperate attempt to not show him her humor. "Mira?"

She turned away from him as her giggles turned into laughter. Her laughter was melodic and Percy smiled back at her. After a moment she calmed down. "It's nothing." She waved him off with the free hand she had. It was just then that Percy noticed they were still holding hands. "Don't worry about the guild. I'm sure they will be happy for us." She replied with a smile.

"Okay?" He told her but it came out more as a question.

"Don't worry about it." She told him with a comforting smile. "I think they will be happy for both of us, they will have questions no doubt and my sister might interrogate you." She shrugged at him. After a moment her eyes went back down to the hickey. "I assume you don't want to flaunt it, do you?"

"Preferably not."

"How did I know you were going to say that?" She let out another laugh as she got up off his lap, letting go of his hand. At once she set off towards his closet, looking through it without a care in the world. "Is this really all you own?" She asked with a confused look.

There was little within the closet. Only three pairs of shoes with only about four or five outfits. He only had the coat he was wearing and another one that was by the door. Percy shrugged at her response, "I had no need to buy more outfits than was needed."

A frown masked her features as she saw the clothes. "I see." She murmured. Percy watched as she rummaged through all his clothes that he had in his closet and quickly picked out a suitable outfit for him. "This will do for now, Make sure to put the coat on over it and it will look good." Her eyes flicked back up to the coat he was wearing.

"I know how to dress myself you know."

Her lips quirked up as she grabbed his hand and set the clothes on it. "Go on and let me see how it looks."

Percy pursed his lips together. Despite the fact that they were technically together now, there was no way in Hades that she was seeing him naked. "The door is over there you know."

She shot him another coy smile and decided not to say anything as she left the room. As the door clicked closed, Percy began to strip out of the basketball shorts and t-shirt that he had been wearing. His eyes glanced down to see a green polo with a darker pair of jeans. This was supposed to go together?

Giving a light shrug, Percy put on the clothes and glanced at himself in the mirror. The clothes weren't too bad, they seemed like an outfit he would wear any day of the week. Perhaps not the polo, it had been a shirt Percy only really used on occasion but he still did love the color of it. Green after all was his second favorite color.

His eyes glanced back up to the hickey, the part that seemed to be the bane of his existence at the moment. As Fairy Tail's guild master he couldn't exactly go out in public with it there. At least with the coat it was blocking most of the hickey and no one would notice unless they did a thorough investigation in the area it was at.

Perhaps he should just zip it up all the way and look like a blundering fool? At least it would then not be seen to everyone. "Did she have to make it so big?" He grumbled. It was annoying to have to deal with it.

Opening the door to his living room he saw Mira looking through all the items in his fridge. She was so focused on the contents of the items that were in the fridge that she hadn't heard him come out.

Deciding it was now his turn to get a little payback, Percy walked towards the waitress. His hands were held on both sides of her as he arrived, intent on tasering her and jump scaring her.

Before he tasered her in her sides however, she spoke up and turned around. "You really need to be quieter as you walk around you know. I heard you the moment you opened the door." Her eyes glanced at the two hands that were on the side of her, he had been caught like a deer in a headlight. "Were you trying to tickle me?"

"No proof." Percy commented as he quickly withdrew his hands.

The angel rolled her eyes but didn't comment, her eyes went back down to the fridge. "I noticed while looking in here that you have quite a bit of blue dye? Is there a reasoning for this?" Her hands went into the fridge and pulled out a gallon jug of blue dye. "Is there something I should know Percy?"

"It's nothing bad." Percy responded. "My mother used to always make blue food as you know. It's now a habit that I just picked up is all."

"I understand the cookies…" Mira trailed off but quickly quieted down. Everyone in Fairy Tail had their weird quirks after all. If Percy liked blue food then who was she to judge.

Percy grinned triumphantly as she gave in to the blue food dye. "Just don't use too much, alright?" It was clear to Percy that she had to add in at least one last phrase about the blue food. Clearly she wasn't comfortable with it now but she would be eventually. She put the gallon of blue dye back in the fridge.

"Of course!"

A light smile graced her lips. "The outfit looks quite good on you." She commented on his outfit. Her hand reached over and touched his neck, lifting it to the side. "Hopefully no one looks to closely at your neck but the coat covers it up for the most part." A twinkle grew in her eyes. "Of course you could always take it off when we go to the guild hall."

It was Percy's turn to roll his eyes, she had been quite insistent on him letting everyone see the hickey. "Are you ready to get going?" He patted his pockets, checking for his keys and his wallet. After making sure they were both in possession he opened the door to his apartment.

"Such a gentlemen." She teased as she stepped past him. Percy felt the urge to roll his eyes once more but refrained from it. Even if they were doing this dating thing he would have done it anyways. His mom had always taught him to treat a lady with respect. Especially a beautiful lady.

He was pretty sure his dad said that as well. Only difference is Poseidon was nice for _other_ reasons. The Sea god couldn't keep it in his pants after all.

His thoughts drifted to the girl next to him as he locked the door and began walking out of the apartment complex. Should he tell her that he wasn't exactly human? Perhaps not just yet, explaining that you were a demigod was probably something that shouldn't be said freely and most likely he shouldn't give her all his secrets yet.

Interesting things were soon to happen, that was for sure.

 _ **Author Note,**_

 _ **Alot of you may think I'm going too fast. To me, when writing love and lust the line between is very thin and hard to see, especially to a yandere writer.**_

 _ **I apologize if this isn't your cup of tea or if I am moving too slow.**_

 _ **The lovey dovey stuff will end after next chapter. Fluff will be there but more fighting etc should be around chapter 4-5.**_


End file.
